


between despair and a black hole

by Engineer104



Series: I Would Write 500 Words (and I Would Write 500 More) [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Maybe - Freeform, cliffhanger ending, in theory anyway, my knowledge of Star Wars lore is Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY...The Jedi Order of Knights fell, betrayed by one of its own. One by one the ascendant Empire hunted the Order's erstwhile members. All who resisted perished, while the rest fled to the distant corners of the galaxy, dogged by trauma and weighed down not by gravity but by shame…
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: I Would Write 500 Words (and I Would Write 500 More) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	between despair and a black hole

**Author's Note:**

> This week's Felannie Fever Discord drabble prompt was: any AU. And I went with Star Wars because...why not? I honestly don't know how faithful it is to SW lore because I am by no means a lore hound for it so i apologize for any glaring mistakes
> 
> ANYWAY i hope you like it. <3

Of late Felix is more Sith than Jedi, more purveyor of the Dark Side over the Light, more beast than man - and he knows it. He loathes himself for how far he’s fallen, almost as far into the fathomless depths of space as _he_ did before the Empire killed him.

How much further is it to the center of this black hole? Felix grows weary of waiting.

Every other rest period in the secret solitude of wherever he’s sleeping he spends with his light saber in hand. He doesn’t know why he lets himself be sentimental when he refuses to linger on memories of a childhood at the Jedi Temple, of battles fought and won, of brothers and comrades lost and mourned only for him - for _Dimitri_ \- in his awful, animal rage to swear revenge when all Felix wanted was to know why they had to die.

He never did find out.

His grip on the light saber tightens. It sickens him how comfortably it sits in his hand, how easily it can light up, energy channeled through a crystal he cut himself. He’s taken to fighting with a blaster or, in closer quarters, a stave to maintain some semblance of anonymity, but sometimes he wonders if it might be worth risking the Empire’s wrath just to wield the saber, just to forget the weight of the last few years struggling to drag him down.

(It won’t be long before he lets them.)

Why does he still have the stupid thing? He should’ve just chucked it through an airlock the instant he swore he would never wield it a—

A knock sounds at his door. Felix bolts to his feet with his heart pounding, cursing when he bumps his head against the low ceiling of the cabin. He’s by no means tall, but the crew of Morfins he travels with are downright diminutive.

His eyes narrow at the door as he stuffs the saber in a jacket pocket. Late in the ship’s cycle as it is, he can’t think of a reason anyone would disturb him. The captain hired him as spare muscle for negotiations at a seedy port, but they won’t begin until daybreak planet-side.

“I was asleep,” he lies as he brushes his thumb over the keypad, “so this better be important.”

The door slides open with a guttering hiss of air.

Felix’s breath catches, jaw dropping at the achingly familiar face - so low yet still too high to be Morfin - before him. _Is_ he asleep? When he wakes, surely he’ll discover this is some cruel dream sent by the goddess the Empire denounces to mock him.

Still, he breathes, “Annette.”

Annette smiles, something sad in something that once brought him so much joy to see, and raises a hand. “Hello, Felix,” she says. “Have you missed me as much as I’ve missed you?”

Dream or no, she feels so real - so much like a lost, half-forgotten home - in his arms it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Annette may or may not have been a Jedi or Padawan, I can't decide, but she and Felix definitely had a...Thing...that was probably forbidden because Jedis. Also "Morfins" are just people from Morfis because we don't know anything about them in 3H canon anyway xP
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!! I'm a bit rusty so i hope this will be the first bit of writing for the weekend rather than the last...


End file.
